Hasta que la muerte nos separe
by Sandra Snape
Summary: Bellatrix y Rodolphus juegan con la muerte y la burlan cada noche. Bellatrix y Rodolphus juegan a que no se quieren. Tarde o temprano han de dejar de jugar


**Hola a todos! Aquí yo con una nueva historia Rodolphus/Bellatrix, soy la nueva supermegafan de estos dos XDD, iba a hacer un James/Lily pero en un momento de locura salió esto, asi que espero que lo disfruten...**

**Disclaimer.-Ni Bella ni Rod me pertenecen TT.TT**

**Hasta Que La Muerte Nos Separe.**

Se casaron jóvenes, sin esperanza de llegar a amarse algún día... conpartían la cama, se tomaban las manos, se besaban cuando había alguien mirando, bailaban juntos en las fiestas...Pero no se amaban. No se querían siquiera. Y cada día se volvía una fiesta de disfraces, en los que ellos usaban eternamente la máscara de enamorados.

Por as noches, ambos leían sobre artes oscuras hasta que Bellatrix caía rendida de cansancio. Rodolphus la cubría con las sábanas y besaba la frente de su esposa mientras su corazón aprendía a quererla. Al amanecer, Bella se descubría aferrada a Rodolphus y, con una sonrisa en el rostro, le besaba ambas mejillas antes de levantarse.

Así pasaban las semanas...queriéndose sin saberlo, sucumbiendo uno a los encantos del otro muy lentamente.

Tan lento que ni ellos se daban cuenta de que los besos eran cada vez menos fingidos y cada vez más frecuentes.

Tan lento que nunca repararon en el remolino de sensaciones que se provocaban uno al otro.

Al bailar, flotaban sobre las mismas nubes y se miraban como si nunca hubieran logrado ver algo más hermoso en el mundo entero.

Iban a Hogsmeade de vez en cuando, y caminaban tomados de la mano, mirándose con secreta veneración, y se sonreían como un par de adolescentes en el día de San Valentín.

Tomaban el té en su inmensa mansión victoriana, hablando de trivialidades, mientras se les aceleraba el pulso y las piernas les flaqueaban ante un mínimo contacto.

Sus días, todos y cada uno de ellos, se habían vuelto un cortejo permanente...

Un cortejo en el que ya no hacía falta que se esforzaran demasiado, porque ya estaban juntos, perfecta e irremediablemente juntos.

Juntos como la luna y el cielo, como siempre habían soñado estar con alguien...

Pero sabían, sin necesidad de palabras, que en ninguno de los matrimonios sangre pura cabía el amor, y se resignaban...sin saber que sentían algo tan puro como el cristal...

Desde la noche de la boda ambos sabían que llegaría el momento en el que tendrían intimidad.

A él le repugnaba la idea de tener que obligarla y a ella le aterraba que la familia presionara demasiado con el asunto del heredero.

Ninguno de los dos se imaginó que pudiera llegar a ser tan mágico, en el lugar perfecto con la escena perfecta: la luna reflejada en el estanque, el cielo perlado de estrellas y las ligeras ráfagas del helado viento de noviembre que les obligaba a buscar calor...

Todo comenzó con un beso frente a la ventana, se abrazaron por largo rato hasta que Rodolphus rozó su cintura con la punta de los dedos, lo que le provocó a ella un deliciosa escalofrío. Bellatrix deshizo el nudo de la corbata dejando que las recién descubiertas sensaciones se apoderaran de su ser, acarició el pecho de su marido y desabrochó uno a uno los botones de la impecable camisa de lino blanco. Él la besó con pasión antes de deslizar el vestido color escarlata al suelo. Pronto la habitación se llenó de suspiros y de palabras ahogadas en deseo.

A la mañana siguiente, durante el letargo de una fantástica noche, se dijeron el primer "Te Amo" de los cientos que faltaban por decirse.

Poco después se unieron al Lord Oscuro, y dejaron de lado todo eso de amarse...fue entonces cuando empezó el juego.

El eterno engaño que los volvía a encontrar con las mentiras.

Siempre atacaban juntos, aterrorizaban muggles y sangres sucia, mataban sin pizca de misericordia, y pronto se ganaron fama en el mundo mágico como los Mortifagos amantes, esos que parecían materializarse en cualquier lugar que oliera a muerte.

Ese par de locos que en medio de un ataque asesino, se quitaban las mascaras y se besaban con rabia y pasión al mismo tiempo.

Y jugaban a no quererse...

Su amor se volvió algo parecido a la crueldad y ambos estaban hundidos hasta el cuello en ese juego.

Bellatrix jugaba a refugiarse en brazos de otro hombre.

Rodolphus a coquetear con Narcisa mientras Lucius no estaba cerca.

Y ambos se retorcían de celos...

Tanto que cuando se encontraban en la soledad de una habitación no paraban de susurrarse palabras de amor, consolándose mutuamente y suplicando perdón en silencio.

Sumidos en su juego de desamor llegaron a Azkabán.

Los encerraron en celdas contiguas con la esperanza de volverlos locos más rápido.

A él la angustia de no escuchar la voz de su amada lo volvía loco, se arrancaba los cabellos en su desesperación y golpeaba las cuatro inmundas paredes con los puños hasta que los dejaba en carne viva.

Ella de vez en cuando se refugiaba en una esquina a derramar silenciosas y amargas lágrimas, rascaba la pared con las uñas esperando abrir un boquete que le dejara ver a su Rodolphus.

Tiempo después logró evitar un diminuto trozo de roca, que le permitió volver a contemplar los hermosos ojos azul noche de su esposo, escuchar la dulce y grave voz que la volvía loca dirigirle palabras de consuelo.

Así los días comenzaron a transcurrir más rápido y mas fácil...

Y por fin llegó el día en el que saldrían de ese hediondo lugar y cobrarían venganza...

El Lord Oscuro los acogió en su guarida con especial cuidado, les dio una habitación en el último piso de la mansión y antes de volver a quedar solos, les regresó sus varitas.

Bellatrix se miró en el espejo y no paró de quejarse de lo mucho que había envejecido en esa jodida prisión hasta que Rodolphus le susurró al oído que seguía tan hermosa como siempre.

Tocó sus labios con la yema de sus dedos y sus cuerpos comenzaron a reclamar contacto, acarició cada una de las costillas de Bella, que salían a relucir por su inminente delgadez y ella hundió sus largos dedos en el cabello de Rodolphus que comenzaba a platearse en la coronilla y las sienes.

Los ataques a muggles comenzaron de nuevo y con cada maldición imperdonable se llenaban de sensaciones olvidadas. Aprendieron a gozar con los lamentos y las súplicas de clemencia de los inmundos muggles y pronto, las reglas del juego cambiaron...

Ya no se trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos, si no de burlar a la muerte, que cada vez los seguía más de cerca.

Sabían que la gente del ministerio no pararían hasta verlos muertos y tres metros bajo tierra.

Y los dos ruegan por que la muerte no los alcance pronto.

Porque la muerte logra cosas que ni la mismísima Azkabán puede...Como separar a dos amantes por ejemplo...

**N/a: Creo que mis momentos de locura están rindiendo frutos XDD, y creo que se darán cuenta de que nadie muere y casi nadie sufre (por lo menos no demasiado :p)**

**Y también de que es lo más largo que escribo en...muuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo.**

**La idea es algo diferente a lo que tenía en mente para los Gryffindor, creo que este concepto se avoca más a la idea de que ellos en el fondo se quieren (o eso quiero yo), lo que es un poco diferente a los demás fanfics que tengo de ellos dos.**

**Y o he disfrutado mucho escribiendo esto, asi que espero que me demuestren que ustedes también lo hicieron al leerlo con un lindo review!!**


End file.
